Bunker
by readingmama
Summary: As the bombs land around them, trapped together in a bunker, friends Bella and Edward have to make a choice. After all, no one wants to die before their prime.


**Title**: Bunker  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AH/AU  
**Rating**: M – For sexy times

**A/N- Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, whom I sent 4 chapters of various works to this week. If any of you are reading my other fic A vs C, you know why I needed a little fluff in my life. Enjoy!**

Bella Swan stood in the middle of the living room of her neighbor's home. She didn't enjoy the quiet, not when it felt so strained. Their parents had left ten minutes ago and Edward was still sulking on the couch.

"I can't believe they're making us babysit each other."

"Gee, thanks," Bella replied. She couldn't understand why her friend was so curt. They hung out all the time, so what was his problem?

"It's not that. I just had a date with Tanya tonight."

"Sorry I'm cramping your style, but the chief and my mom didn't want me home alone in case something happened."

Bella turned away from Edward, hiding her emotion from him. She understood that Edward wanted to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible with the threat of bombs looming over them. She would have liked to be with Jake as well, but that didn't stop her feelings from being hurt.

"Aw gee, Bella. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Bella resigned.

Edward knew how to cheer Bella up, after fifteen years of friendship, he knew his friend very well. In fact, the cure all had been exactly how they became friends in the first place when Bella had moved to his home town at the age of two. These same words were uttered.

"Want to hear a secret?"

Bella's head perked and her eyes lit up as she smiled delightedly at Edward's question.

"Tonight was going to be the night."

"The night? Oh, _thee _night," Bella squealed. "Golly Edward, you two are going to get married!"

A strange look came over Edward's face. "No. I am not marrying Tanya."

"But you love her, right? And you are going to _have intercourse_ with her." Bella whispered the word intercourse and Edward laughed.

"Well she is a game girl but she's not the marrying kind, if you get my meaning."

Bella had never seen this side of her friend and she wasn't sure she liked it. She was suddenly glad that Jake had always been a perfect gentleman, even if she had accused him in her mind of being slower than a snail.

Edward could see in Bella's face that he had said something wrong but he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't as if he was degrading Bella with his comment. Tanya and Bella were miles apart. Bella was a lady. Surely though, Bella could understand the finite nature of their world during war time. Ever since his country had joined the war against the Germans, he considered the fact that he likely wouldn't even have been with Tanya if the fight hadn't started, but it did and he was. Edward was scared to be alone in such a turbulent time and Tanya provided him with the type of company he needed. Or she would, because Edward Cullen did not want to die a virgin.

Of course he couldn't say that to Bella, she'd likely think him a pansy. She knew of his status but not of his reasoning. He had been waiting for the right one but now it seemed more important to find one right now.

"Let's do something fun," Edward said in hopes of changing the subject.

"Like what?" Bella asked, somewhat apprehensive.

Edward never got a chance to answer as the sirens went off. Bella looked at him with wide, petrified eyes and he didn't stop to think, he just acted. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of his family's home and into the back yard. Finding the trap door on the ground, Edward pulled it open and hurried his friend down the steps.

Bella had seen the inside of a bomb shelter before but had never needed to actually be in one. She suddenly felt claustrophobic for the first time in her life. When the doors were sealed and locked, Bella still couldn't find calm in her.

"Do you think…" she started.

"They'll be okay. There is a shelter at the hall they are at." The Cullen's and the Swan's had taken a night off from war and had gone dancing at a local hall.

There was a loud noise and Bella jumped. Edward was at her side in a second, hugging her and comforting her. He knew he had to be strong for her, and that allowed him the ability to be strong for himself, too.

When Bella's breathing slowed down, she broke herself from his hold. Looking around the shelter, there was quite a stock of supplies. Three single cots were set up against the two far walls, one for each member of the Cullen family. Along the other wall was shelving holding months' worth of canned foods. Edward gulped as he wondered just how long he and Bella would be trapped.

Edward sat down on one of the beds and rested his head in his hands. The worst could be upon them but he felt happy that at least he had his best friend with him.

Bella, mistaking Edward's posture for sadness, sat down beside him and placed a friendly hand on his back.

"I'm sure Tanya will be fine," she said.

Edward felt like a heel, he hadn't even thought of Tanya since the sirens had blared. He was concerned about getting Bella to safety and then about his parents. The girl who he had intended on giving his virginity to that night didn't even warrant a moment of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jake is, too."

"Oh, right. Yeah, Jake's pretty resourceful," Bella stammered. She hadn't really worried about Jake either, but she knew how strict he was when it came to rules and so she had no doubt he'd have been the first one in the shelter, after any women or children, of course.

"What do you see in that guy, anyway?" Edward asked. He had always disguised his dislike of Bella's beau, but apparently not that well because he caught Bella rolling her eyes.

"Jake is sweet, and he treats me real good. Like I'm the marrying kind," Bella jabbed but Edward's face turned serious.

"That's because you are the marrying kind, Bella. But that doesn't mean you have to go off and marry the first chump who realizes it." Bella blushed at Edward's words. They were forward, and while Bella had seen Edward flirt before, she had never been the object of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just think you can do better."

"I think you can do better as well," Bella retorted before she could help herself.

Bella had hated every single one of Edward's girlfriends. He always picked the vapid blondes, the ones who had reputations. It was a wonder he was still a virgin. Bella had always liked that about him, even when he made some bad choices, the important ones he usually got right. Except tonight, Bella couldn't even think about what would have happened if Edward had Tanya in here instead of her. It would have been such a waste of a fine young man.

"Yeah, but I don't want to miss out. I don't know how long the rest of my life is going to be, but with Tanya, at least I have someone to share it with me."

"I'm here for you," Bella responded and then blushed furiously at the double meaning of her words.

"Bella, you're not the kind of girl to take comfort in," Edward explained.

Bella turned indignant; she couldn't believe her friend would make such a callous response. "So, I'm supposed to die a virgin while all the decent men get a crack at a girl like Tanya? No thank you."

Edward knew he should have been defensive of Tanya but he couldn't help but laugh. Edward's laugh was the kind of laugh that you just had to join in with. A bellow so infectious couldn't stand to ring alone, so Bella giggled along.

Edward sat further on the bed, leaning his back against the wall, and Bella scooted up so that she was beside him again.

"You're not worried about that, are you?" Edward asked softly.

"About dying? Everyone is worried about dying these days, Edward."

"No, not that."

Bella's mouth made a little 'O' when she realized what Edward was asking. He wanted to know if she was worried about dying a virgin. The answer was an emphatic yes, but Bella kept that to herself.

"I don't know. I mean I think about it sometimes."

"With Jake?" he asked, not really wanting the answer.

"I don't know," she repeated. "I think about the act more than the person. It seems like a pretty important thing to miss out on."

Another loud boom echoed above them and Bella pressed her side into Edward's, grabbing his knee. A thrill ran up Edward's spine, and it had nothing to do with the bombs. He looked over at Bella and saw something he never had before. She was really very pretty. Her dark hair was pinned back on her head, allowing her face to shine. She had large eyes that were full of emotion and promise; had he really never looked before?

"Do you think…"Bella started and then was unable to continue.

"I don't know," Edward replied. He wanted to reassure her but he didn't think he could. With the whistling sounds starting to permeate the bunker, he knew the bombs were getting close.

Bella was frightened but she was also determined, those two things made her bold. As much as society wanted to press the fact that men and women were different when it came to sex, she didn't really agree. And if this was her last night on earth, there was no way she was going to die a virgin.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she began.

"Anything," Edward said, his knee still burning under her touch.

"Just for tonight, do you think I could be your Tanya, and you could be my Jake?" She bit her lip but was proud of herself for not blushing.

"No," Edward responded and Bella's heart fell. "But you can be my Bella, and I'll be your Edward."

Edward touched her cheek softly and Bella looked up at him. He leaned in slowly, almost as if he moved too fast, something would break the spell over them and it would stop. Bella met him in the middle and was shocked to discover the sensations running over her body as Edward kissed her.

She had always thought Jake was a good kisser, but that was before, and she would never think so again. Edward's lips were like silk against hers. He applied the perfect amount of pressure to make her feel delicate and yet wanted. Edward's kisses made her ravenous but her morality made her meek.

Edward's morality was doing fine. He clenched Bella around the waist and laid her down onto the bed, with his body beside and a little on top of hers. Her soft curves were pressed against his chest and Edward felt what could only be described as bliss. If he had never noticed Bella's feminine charms before, he certainly was now.

Bella, his best friend, was currently making the most delicious mewing noises below him as he moved his kisses to her neck. He looked up a moment and stared into her eyes. There was no asking if she was sure, no permission given verbally, but everything was communicated in their eyes. They had finally seen each other and they weren't about to turn their discovery into a conversation when it could be spoken so much clearly without words.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and teased the hair at the nape. She had always known her friend was attractive but she had been his friend and never entertained thoughts of him romantically. Until now. Now all Bella could think of was his hardness pressing into her and what it would feel like when it wasn't just her hip.

Edward moved his hand up to Bella's breast; he had felt a couple in his day but nothing like this. The other girls he had touched had been touched before, Bella most certainly hadn't. She was writhing from just the feel of his fingers, and he was still above her clothes. He loved that she was so receptive to his touch. It made her pleasure, his pleasure.

"Edward, please," Bella begged, bucking her hips to the side, trying to find friction.

Edward sat up on one elbow and started working awkwardly at Bella's blouse buttons. When it became clear that he was at the wrong angle, Bella took matters into her own hands and discarded her top. She had never been this undressed in front of a boy before, and yet she still wasn't, because the way Edward was looking at her proved he was definitely a man.

"You are so beautiful," he said honestly, looking into her eyes before bringing his gaze back down to her chest.

Edward peppered her bosoms with small kisses and then licks and then nibbles, which caused Bella to laugh. The rest of Bella's body had felt all but left out as he spent an exorbitant amount of time on her bosom.

"Edward?" Bella said finally.

"Yes," he answered her chest.

"Can I see you, too?"

Edward looked up at Bella and she was biting her lip again. He smiled at her, taking off his sweater-vest, and then removed his button-up. He had an undershirt on and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Bella still had her brassiere on, so was he supposed to keep his on as well?

Bella answered for him as she brought her arms behind her and undid her brassiere, letting it fall away from her chest. Edward let out a breath before quickly ridding himself of the undershirt.

He lurched forward and pressed his naked chest to hers, and kissed her passionately. With Edward's full body weight on her, Bella felt nearly consumed. She wanted to feel like this forever. Running her nails along his back provided her with some savory noises, so Bella became bold and ran her fingers over his ass. This action caused Edward to buck his hips into Bella and for her to moan. Loud.

Neither one of them could remember how they got the rest of their clothes off. There was a haze of lust that clouded everything, but it lifted the moment they were pressed together again in the bed, completely devoid of clothing.

Edward lined himself up with Bella and pushed. He slid right through her lips but missed the hole. Edward felt stupid, but the groan that came from Bella told him it wasn't such a bad mistake. He put his fingers in her folds to find his destination; he used the other hand to guide himself in.

"Ahhh," Bella cried as he burst through her barrier. There was a slight burn and then it was gone, she then realized that Edward wasn't moving. "What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" he asked, scared.

"No, it's fine." Edward didn't look convinced. "I promise."

Edward started moving, his body already on fire as he pumped in and out of her. Bella started to feel pleasure as Edward moved in her. She was glad that he hadn't given this moment to Tanya.

Edward felt his stomach tighten, and he knew it meant their time was running short. He stared down at Bella, savoring each noise she made as he worked within her.

"I'm glad it was you," she said lovingly, sending him over the edge. Edward pulled out and came in his hand, to Bella's surprise. She was grateful he had the sense of mind to remember because she had been much too caught up to think about things like pregnancy. Not that it mattered if they were going to die.

Edward shuffled off the bed and found a roll of toilet paper; he wiped the sticky mess off his hands and then returned to Bella on the bed.

He curled in next to her and pulled the covers over them. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her nose.

"What am I going to tell Tanya?" he mused aloud.

Bella tried to hide her hurt, and she didn't falter a second when she responded, "You don't have to tell her anything."

"I'm going to have to tell her something when I break up with her for you." Edward smiled.

"You want to date me?" Bella asked incredulously. While she loved the way it sounded, she couldn't believe that Edward would make such a declaration.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I found me a girl that's the marrying kind."


End file.
